The present invention relates to an electrical machine, in particular, an alternator for a motor vehicle.
A generic alternator having a rotor is made known in German Patent 198 28 518, on which said rotor two fan wheels are mounted for cooling. The drive-end fan wheel is located directly on the end face of a claw-pole plate. Typically, fan wheels made of sheet steel are used, the fan wheels being mounted on the claw pole using spot or projection welding. These welded joints have the disadvantage that efficient heat dissipation from the claw pole via the fan wheels to the cooling air cannot take place, because there is high thermal resistance between the fan wheel and the claw pole.